


授权翻译 | 魔法是个操蛋的东西

by InfntyOnHgh, tatch



Series: 机缘巧合 - by tatch [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Constantine (Comic), DCU
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 依偎, 咖啡, 很多抽烟, 成为恋人, 抽烟, 提及过去的遭遇, 杰森的童年很糟糕, 武器和炸弹, 灵魂羁绊, 甜饼&剧情向, 约翰知道他自己有时候多混蛋, 蜷在一起的反英雄们, 魔法胡言乱语
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfntyOnHgh/pseuds/InfntyOnHgh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatch/pseuds/tatch
Summary: 约翰和杰森聊了聊天，魔法是个操蛋的东西，这里面还有很多咖啡。
Relationships: 约翰·康斯坦丁/杰森·陶德
Series: 机缘巧合 - by tatch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842334
Kudos: 6





	授权翻译 | 魔法是个操蛋的东西

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magic is a fucked-up thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535613) by [tatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatch/pseuds/tatch). 



> 译注：心灵感应的部分用了下划线进行区分。

杰森在这个城市里有个安身的地方，“这个城市”是哪个并不重要。

所以，当酒吧里慢慢填满了准备整晚寻欢作乐的人时（约翰不确定他们已经在那里坐了多久），他们决定是时候离开了。他们不声不响地站起身，走到大街上，两人的肩膀紧挨着。

如果这一路上有任何人打算拦路抢劫，他们看到约翰略带诡异的微笑和杰森走路的步态，应该也能读出那些在表面之下暗流涌动的暴力。所以他们一路不受打扰地抵达了目的地：一幢衰败，几乎快要倒塌的房子。爬过三层楼梯他们就到了顶楼，杰森的公寓所在的地方。破烂的木门上挂着把看起来挺牢固的锁。

尽管墙壁上爬满了裂缝，窗户却都意外地完好无损。一进门的地板上有一块陈旧的污迹，看起来很是可疑。房间的一角摆着一块床垫，显然没人用它；另一头则堆着一些看起来比杰森年纪还大的纸箱，用胶带封着口。除了几个为了腾地方而挪动过的箱子以外，其余的似乎很多年没有人碰过了。唯一一样看起来还算常用的物件就只有那张破沙发了，到处都开了线，还有几处撕裂的皮面被人细心地缝合起来。

杰森的地方真是一团乱麻，没有任何一件称得上是“私人所有”的东西，反而到处塞满了枪支、炸弹、各种刀具。这让约翰找到了家的感觉，只不过，比起他那种神秘学的暴力，这要更脚踏实地一点。不过，确实。

通过羁绊在他们之间传递的紧张与期待感消解了，取而代之的是轻松感。约翰放松了肩膀，感到压力逐渐离开他的身体，那是杰森的。显然这孩子（他是不是该换个更恰当的称呼了？）在自己屋里要自在得多，不过也可能是因为周围有个小型军火库。

谁知道呢。

杰森消失在了勉强能认出来是个厨房的房间里，那里面塞满了各种破旧的锅碗瓢盆，塑料到处剥落，木头尖刺从各种地方戳出来。约翰听着咖啡壶的声音，拿出一根香烟。只有四根了，操。

“介意我抽一根吗，love？”

“不，”透过羁绊传来了愉悦感，“不过小心那些炸弹。”

约翰哼了一声，吐出一团烟雾，他早该注意到那个烟灰缸的。但他全部的精力都在纠结自己该坐在沙发上，还是应该等杰森从厨房里出来。在任何其他情况下，他早就坐下来了，把触手可及的东西都给翻乱，并且随时准备被人扔出去。

但今天，直接大手大脚地坐下感觉不对，约翰 **知道** 这是因为羁绊，死灰复燃的、渴望接触的羁绊。是它让他有这样的感觉。

他知道他应该让它枯萎然后死掉。

他知道这样会很痛。

他知道羁绊会随着时间的推移变得更强，如果他不赶快做出决定的话，中断它只会更痛，更困难。

但这不是他一个人的决定。

他 **至少** 应该告诉杰森现在是什么情况，不是说他会费那个力气去向任何别的什么人解释，或许除了小扎，但他已经认识这孩子好几年了，尽管今天他才第一次见到 **活生生** 的本人。而杰森从未质疑，从未妄下判断，从未告诉约翰他做错了 **任何** 事。

也许他为自己赢得了一些真相（一样你最不可能从约翰那里得到的东西，小扎会说）。也许这只是羁绊试图钻进他的骨髓，削弱他的自我防护，让他变得更情绪化。

谁在乎呢。

约翰显然并不在意。 

杰森从厨房里走出来，夹克留在了房间里。他一只手里抓着两杯咖啡，另一只捏着两只勺子和一小罐糖。不知怎的，他竟然能摆出这个看起来又随意又随时准备战斗的姿势，仿佛他下一秒就要把滚烫的咖啡泼在约翰脸上然后再用勺子捅他（之后或许再往他眼睛里撒上一把糖）。这听起来很荒唐，但约翰的直觉告诉他，如果有什么人或者什么东西威胁到杰森，这就是他会做出的反应。然后他会抓起一把枪（或者六把），最后再在顶上点缀一颗手榴弹，如果需要的话。

这场景实在太过火，约翰拼命忍住才没有爆发出大笑。

好奇。紧张。不安。

约翰呵呵地笑了，传染性的欢乐压制住了不属于他的紧张，然后跟着杰森坐在了沙发上。杯子安放在一个临时咖啡桌上，三个纸箱和一块木板，勺子和糖也跟着被放了上去。杰森坐回沙发上的时候碰到了约翰正要去拿杯子的胳膊，突然涌出的满足感填满了他俩中间的空间，那种满足感，就好像你挠着了一块你不知道在痒痒的地方。

他们都顿住了。

然后他们又分开，继续完成之前的动作。

针刺般的不安在他们之间冒出芽来，想要把他们缝回到一起。

约翰悄悄叹了口气，这事开始变得奇怪了，杰森肯定注意到了，尽管他应该还很困惑。

约翰靠回沙发上，把杯子留在“桌子”上，指着杰森手腕上的印记。“可以吗？”杰森稍作犹豫便伸出了手。

约翰握住它的一瞬间，满足感就回来了。

“是因为印记，”约翰一开口就在脑子里冲自己翻了个白眼。 **‘** 挺棒的，约翰，当然要从结尾讲起倒着来。’”这整个——“他挥舞着一只夹着香烟的手，“东西，让我们能感受到对方的情感，让我们感觉…”“好多了？”这个词足够接近了，约翰懒洋洋地点着头，先前提到的感觉注入骨髓。“对，当我们距离很近或者，你知道——”他举起抓着杰森胳膊的手，“触碰彼此的时候。”

理解。还有一些复杂虬曲的东西绕过边缘扼住他的呼吸

没有慌张？这有些……古怪。但他早就习惯古怪了。

“所以，”杰森拖长了调子，盯着约翰的脸，水绿色的眼睛因为光线泛着异样的光彩，或者是别的什么？“这危险吗？”

“并不，”约翰耸耸肩，“如果我们离彼此足够远，它迟早会枯萎然后消退的。这过程不会太好受，但是只需要时间和距离就足够了。

又是那种盘结的情绪。

约翰慢慢地眨了眨眼，不自觉地抓紧了男孩。“但那不是你想要的，是吗？”

杰森的嘴角抽动了一下。“你也不想。”

“对头。你读他想法的时候他也能读出你的。”

男孩又问道：“如果我们不耗干这个标记呢？”

“ **羁绊** ，”约翰含糊地纠正道，他大半的精力都被用在回想它的有关知识上。他沉吟着，深深吸了一口烟，让它在口腔里转了一会儿才吐出去。“它会变得更强，联系更深。灵魂羁绊鲜有发生，尤其少有不被扼杀的，毕竟这是共享自己灵魂的一部分给其他人。同时也共享了对方的，大概吧。呃，这不是最准确的说法，但文字可能很难描述。” ‘你开始不着边际了，约翰’

更多的愉悦情绪。

好吧，当然了，男孩也注意到了。

约翰清了清嗓子，“我能记起来的就是这些——我们可以读取和感知彼此的情绪，某种只在我们两人之间的心电感应。还有个传说讲到，有一对灵魂伴侣可以描述或者画出对方看到的东西。”他挠了挠脸颊，几乎忘了手里快要燃尽的香烟。“除此之外我不知道什么别的了，我也不知道这之后我们的羁绊会如何发展，是不是会超越我听说过的事还是停在共享思维。”约翰反感地看了一眼手里的烟头，松开杰森去把它丢掉。紧张感像火花一样噼啪地跳跃在他们的皮肤上，羁绊在他们之间绷紧了，不愿让他们停止接触。约翰处理掉烟头之后就坐了回来，把脚翘到杰森大腿上。

紧张，微弱的烦躁和……疲劳。这些东西很快地融化成了满足感。

“你介意吗？”他指着自己的脚，他这样挺舒服的，不过如果杰森想让他离开……

一只手轻轻落在他脚腕上，背后的意图却很清晰。‘别动。’

“不，这样挺好。”

“好。”

* * *

杰森慢慢地眨着眼睛，思绪顿了一会儿才彻底清醒过来。

他的钟表（电子的，指针式的滴答声让他很不爽）显示已经是早晨了。天色尚早，但该死，他错过了昨晚那个他想“拜访”一下的“小聚会”。

但他感觉……很安稳，以往他没在彻夜打击犯罪之时也未曾感到这种安稳，尤其是周围还有人的时候。要知道，他早就有竖着耳朵睡觉的习惯，早在遇到布鲁斯之前，早在他那些一瞬间清醒过来的训练之前，这是-

有什么热乎乎的东西挨着他的脸颊、他的胸膛，还有他的一小块胯部。他 **顿住** 了。

他想起来他们一直来回腾挪着，企图在他的旧沙发上找到一个舒服的姿势，胳膊腿儿纠缠在一起又被解开。在某一时刻约翰讲起了形形色色的故事——他去过的地方、见过的东西——然后他低沉舒缓的声音慢慢把杰森哄着了……？

紧挨着他的身体悄无声息而缓慢地动了动。 

困意、担心，还有一种……咕哝出来的咒骂翻译成 **感觉** 的东西

“你想法太多了，”这确实是一句咕哝，带着刚睡醒的沙哑和被吵醒的满腹怨气。

约翰说得过一段时间他们才能共享思想，如果有一天他们能/会的话。

“抱歉。”约翰被他太强烈的情感吵醒了……？这真是……这概念真是…… **古怪。**

约翰又动了动，然后杰森再次僵住了，疲惫感沿着他的脊椎一路往上爬。他很讨厌他仍然有这感觉但……一只手落在他的后背上，懒懒地拍了拍，然后像断线木偶一样落回了它原来所在的地方。这举动不带任何性意味，只不过染着一点担心，杰森放松下来。这只带来了舒适感。这可真他妈奇怪，他从来没喜欢过被人触碰，除了……除了他已经过世的妈妈。不是那个仓库犄角旮旯的生母，是那个抚养他长大的女人。她爱他就像爱她自己的孩子一样；她在没有别的毒品可吸的时候吸薄荷醇。只有她在触碰杰森的时候不会让他立刻做好打架的准备，或者逃掉。甚至布鲁斯……布鲁斯很快就明白了不要尝试去碰杰森，除非杰森先做出尝试。

忧虑，平静和接受。

“有咖啡吗，或者茶，茶也可以凑活。”约翰嘟囔着，听起来比之前清醒多了。

担忧仍然萦绕在他们之间，但约翰看起来不打算再做质询，只是……接受了他的反应。这感觉……挺不错。杰森露出笑容，为了防止感激的言语脱口而出，他把脸埋到约翰胸口。

“我去把咖啡机打开，昨晚那壶肯定被我们喝光了”

他轻巧地坐起来，然后往那个勉强能被称作厨房的地方走过去。约翰在鼻子里哼了一声，从胸膛里传过来了一阵愉悦感和“不用谢”，不是他的。接下来他听着他的朋友（他确定这就是他们的关系，虽然昨天才第一次见面，但他们已经相识多年了）发出了一个不悦的声音，到处翻找着什么。杰森忙着泡咖啡的同时竖着耳朵听约翰在做什么，但不是那种想要监视着他的 **需要** 。打火机打着火的清脆响声，然后伴随着一声咒骂，接着烟草的气味就飘了过来。约翰出现在厨房门边，困倦地皱着眉头，半根香烟叼在嘴角。

“和你滚来滚去的把我的烟都碾坏了，得买些新的。”他看起来不太高兴，“我能从你这儿借点吗，love？”

又是这个昵称。

杰森打开一个柜子，试图回忆起他把烟草放在了哪里。实际上，他不确定他究竟 **有没有** 在这个安全屋存放香烟，或者他是不是把它们都抽光了。

他并不介意那个昵称，但他现在不再是一个鬼魂，这感觉变得不太一样了，现在他活生生的，面对面地和约翰讲话。他不确定为什么有了这样的变化，甚至不确定他是否在乎，但感觉确实变了。

他其实不觉得这意味着什么——啊哈，在这儿。他从衣柜里的六包中间抓起一包，用手指捻过包装，确认完好之后抛给了约翰。

“你在这儿囤了多少东西？”约翰愉悦地问道，审视着香烟的牌子，接着打开包装嗅了嗅，发出一个满意的鼻音。

“你总抽那么多烟？”‘而且一大早起来就？’杰森反击道，扬起的眉毛也掩饰不住他的愉悦。

约翰笑了，弯起一边嘴角。“ 只有我起这么早的时候才这样。”

他在说谎。虽然不是什么严重的谎言，但虚假在他们之间的这个东西中涌动（杰森不喜欢叫它羁绊，但目前为止他也想不出什么别的好词）。这个羁绊现在没让他抓心挠肝地想要触碰约翰了，他一直沉浸在自己的思绪里，几乎没怎么对它动过念头。但那个东西就在那儿，只是消融到了背景里，像一个模糊的耳语。他们之前的情感传递一切正常，但肌肤相亲的欲望已经消失了。好吧，不能说是消失，更像是，心满意足地伸展开来，睡着了。而他们触碰的时候，它就像一只蜷缩着的大猫，呼噜呼噜地叫着。好一只烦人的猫。

“你在骗人。”他评论道，眉毛仍然扬着。

约翰耸耸肩膀，吸了一口还在努力燃烧的半截香烟。“我就是干这个的。”

杰森正打算开展一番有关他多么不喜欢被人欺骗的演讲，但突然顿住了，不是因为约翰毫无歉意的，平平淡淡的声音，也不是因为他戒备的眼神。是那股在他胸膛里燃烧的脆弱，几乎让他有点喘不过气来。古老而顽固的东西，藏得很深，如果不是他们被这根绳儿连着，他永远也不会知道。杰森仔细斟酌着下一句回复。

“有什么缘故吗？”他的声音听起来很随意。

惊讶，和另一种细微的什么东西，轻柔又脆弱，像是羽毛。

约翰的目光越过他落在后方的墙上，杰森几乎能感觉到他在掂量着他的答案，仔细地选择词语。

“魔法是个操蛋的东西，它不是天上掉馅饼。具体的价码取决于是谁干了什么，但我的魔法……”他的香烟屁股闪着红光，像是一个警示。“如果我说真话有些人会受伤的。”从他举着香烟的角度，那一小截烟灰不可能会掉在他手上。然而它确确实实落在了他小指和无名指中间的薄肉上，那里立即留下了一道红肿的伤痕。

杰森抓起约翰的手就往水池旁边走。这间安全屋的水干净得可以饮用，而且最重要的是，它一直冰冷异常。他把那个蠢蛋的手放在水流下面，直到他的皮肤变得苍白。与此同时，他在脑子里回顾着刚才得到的信息，考虑着有没有什么可以钻空子的方法。他不能直接 **问** 约翰，除非他希望他继续受伤。他当然不希望这样。

“那么，真相越精确，造成的疼痛就会越强烈？”

赞同和确凿感。约翰张开嘴要回答，但杰森抓住了他的另一只手。“我感觉到了。”他说，等到理解在他们之间萌生出来，便放开了手，短促地点了下头。那种细微的东西又出现了，变得更强了，更有实体感，甚至——

喔，对了，约翰的手。杰森松开了手，给他们两人都倒了些咖啡。他有很多问题，但……

但约翰之前向他解释了这个“灵魂羁绊”，这意味着并不是 **所有东西** 都属于不可言喻的“真相”的范畴内，在他说他经常说谎的时候也是。所以，模糊的真相或许是可行的？以及那些非私人化或者不重要的信息？他得试试，看看这东西的边界在哪儿。杰森抓起他的杯子，一边在心里列着要问问题的清单，一边快速地啜了一口咖啡。他转向约翰：

“你觉得你可以…… **不** 说谎吗？”他耸耸肩，咖啡随着动作在杯子里晃动着，有一些洒到了地板上。“我不需要详细的回答或者确切的事实，操，如果你别无选择你也可以保持沉默，只是……嗯，别对我说谎。” _拜托了。_ 约翰的脸上没有一丝表情，但杰森能感到一股股互相纠缠的感情。然后它们安静了下来，约翰点了点头。“我可以试试。”

“习惯说谎了？”

“你可以那么说。”约翰笑了，微微耸肩，赞同感在他们之间升起，杰森从鼻子里哼了一声。

空气安静下来，轻巧而舒适。约翰摊回沙发上，一只手仍然端着咖啡，把脚翘到杰森用纸箱堆成的“桌子”上。他把头靠在沙发上，看了一眼杰森，然后满意地闭上双眼，嘴角挂着一抹微笑，好像他知道什么杰森不知道的东西一样，滑稽极了。

杰森哼了一声，嘴角差点因为二手的愉悦感翘起。 _“真是个混蛋。”_

咖啡还在慢慢煮着，杰森继续着他手头没完成的事，清点存货。他没打算在这个安全屋待太久，他甚至没打算留在这个城市。他估计他找不到什么吃的，只有咖啡，香烟和……啊哈，那个盖着塑料布的破烂木制架子上还摆着半瓶廉价伏特加。估计难喝的要死，但用来清洗伤口倒是很方便，便宜而且不会 **引起注意。**

除了这些以外，勉强算是厨房的房间里连糖都没有了，看起来得去补充点日用品了。不用买太多，他想捣毁的下一次会面就在几天之后。但他不知道他下一次想和约翰”粘在一起“的冲动什么时候来，就这样出去让他有点不安。

好吧，那只好去买日用品。操，他上次去买 **食品** 都是很久之前的事了。

但首先，他决定——他在约翰身边坐下，然后把冰凉的脚伸到他朋友温暖的大腿下面——先试图再来几个小时安稳的睡眠。

约翰微微侧头，但仍然靠在靠背上，从慵懒的眼皮和薄薄一层睫毛后面看他。得意的笑容在脸上绽放，杰森在他肩膀上锤了一拳。

“混蛋。”他没有真的生气，语调里只有愉快和难以掩饰的笑声，约翰咧开嘴笑得 **更开心了** 。

他们之间萦绕着快乐，源头是……如果杰森诚实一点的话，他们两个人。很奇怪，这个他见到没24小时，但认识了许多年的人能给他带来这么轻飘飘的感觉，而且还有……自由感。

这很奇怪，

但又美好。

给他什么他都不会交换的。

* * *

约翰检查完最后一扇窗户上的保护咒，发出了一个满意的声音。

虽然杰森说他明天早上就打算离开，这只不过是一个安全屋，一个歇脚的地方（他甚至还邀请约翰和他一起离开，当然了，他愿意去），但这不意味着约翰不能给这个一室一厅的小公寓加点简单的保护咒语。

他还在等着杰森改变主意，把爱摆布人的说谎大王约翰赶出去。等着杰森发现他是怎样的一个人渣。但这还一切都没有发生。过去的两天已经打破了他留宿最久的记录（除了查德，但他俩的友情就像是个该死的定时炸弹）。杰森在他身边呆了两天，却没对他大吼大叫，也没扇他巴掌或者干脆揍他一顿。这次，他自己甚至都没有无缘无故地为了增长他的魔法力量而挑起事端和人打一架。

杰森—

和杰森相处的时间，他不用强迫自己说谎，也不用因为说出真话而忍受痛苦，这很……耳目一新。甚至是令人振奋的，考虑到他的力量甚至在自然地补充。

不是被逼着出去，也不是被逼着进来。

一股新鲜的空气。

他上次感觉这么 **好** 是什么时候了？二手的愉悦感让他满足又放松，极乐与激动在他的胸膛里歌唱。

那是很久很以前了吧，那会儿他还很年轻，他周围还有喜欢他的朋友，而不是期待他变成另一幅样子的人。

那不重要了，他已经不在意这些很久了。

约翰深深吸了口烟，一只手靠近保护咒，测试着它们是否牢靠。他这次干的不错，和往常一样。他不会在自己公寓上装这种，太容易被识别然后解开了，但那倒是很适合这个短暂的住处。他站起身来，后退一步，看着保护咒闪烁几秒，然后消失。它还在那儿，只不过未经训练的人看不见。很好。

约翰做完了他想干的事，现在就等着杰森回来了。沙发看起来和他刚踏入这个安全屋时一样诱人，他倒上去，它发出了一阵松松软软的声音。

杰森是在日落之后出去的，那是五个小时之前了。根据他们对羁绊的各种测试（杰森坚持认为他们至少应该对时间有个概念，什么时候他们会需要接触彼此到受不了的程度）他应该在一个小时之内回来了，或者两个小时。他们的“测试”没那么严谨。

已经快三天了，是不是？

以约翰的标准来看，他们已经相处了 **太久了** _。_

久到他知道自己喜欢待在这个男孩旁边。

久到他不在意杰森的沉默或者过度专心致志。

缠绕着杰森的紧张感，他总是随时准备使用暴力。

或者堆在那边的武器和炸药。 

他 **喜欢** 这样，不用去试图成为另外一个人，只是做自己——这操蛋的人生和操蛋的魔法把他塑造成的样子。（他 **几乎** 都忘了那是什么感觉。） 

某种意义上，这实在是很令人兴奋。就好像一只一辈子被关在牢笼中的鸟终于得以伸展羽翼，面向蓝天。

与此同时这也有些令人恐惧。

不过。

他现在不想去任何别的地方了。


End file.
